


Gerard and Frank at Brian Schechters School for the Gifted

by Captain_D_Leet



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 13:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_D_Leet/pseuds/Captain_D_Leet
Summary: I am currently reading casesandcapitals fic and got inspired to edit a bit.





	Gerard and Frank at Brian Schechters School for the Gifted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Brian Schechter's School For The Gifted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/640371) by [casesandcapitals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/casesandcapitals/pseuds/casesandcapitals). 


End file.
